How To Make Lisbon Smile or cry
by MissK369
Summary: recueil d'OS qui nous montrerons principalement comment Jane arrive à mettre un rayon de soleil dans la vie de Lisbon
1. Lisbon serait elle masochiste ?

_Alors voici ma première fic' avec la plupart des fautes corrigées. Mais si vous en voyez d'autres, que ce soit ici ou dans une prochaine histoire, n'hésitez pas à me le dire._

_Je vous laisse donc appréciez comme il se doit la première fiction de ce "recueil"._

* * *

><p>- Jane. Réveillez-vous !<p>

- Hum. Hein ? Que quoi ?

Jane et Lisbon étaient dans le SUV en train de faire une planque. Cela faisait déjà 5 heures qu'ils attendaient devant la maison d'un suspect, et Jane s'était endormi vers la troisième heure de garde. Depuis lors, Lisbon faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas s'endormir, mais là, s'en était trop, elle avait besoin de faire quelque chose ou elle ne tiendrait vraiment pas.

- C'est bon Jane, ce n'est que moi.

- Vous n'auriez pas pu me laisser dormir ?

- Vous ne dormez jamais Jane.

- Bah pour une fois que j'y arrivais.

- Roh c'est bon, arrêter. Pour une fois que c'est moi qui vous embête.

- C'est parce que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. C'est soit ça, soit je dors. Mais comme vous venez me réveiller, du coup je suis obligé de trouver quelque chose pour tuer l'ennuie.

- C'est drôle, c'est exactement ce que j'essaie de faire depuis environ une heure trente. Tuer l'ennuie.

- Donc si je comprends bien, vous êtes un peu masochiste ?

- Pourquoi vous dîtes ça ?

- Si vous me réveiller, c'est que vous voulez que je vous embête ? Donc vous aimez ça, donc vous êtes masochiste.

- Vu de ce point de vue là, c'est une théorie qui est en droit d'être étudier.

- Dîtes tout de suite que j'ai raison, cela nous évitera un long discours comme celui-ci sur un sujet qui n'en vaut pas la peine vu que nous connaissons tous les deux la réponse à ma thèse. Qui soit disant passant vient d'être prouvée.

Il lança d'une traite ces deux phrases et appuya de nouveau sa tête contre la fenêtre pour pouvoir se rendormir.

- Je veux juste parler. Ou trouvez-moi quelque chose à faire.

- Vous pouvez me rappelez pourquoi je suis là déjà ?

- Parce que vous êtes sous ma responsabilité et que je dois veillez sur vous en cas de danger.

- Oui, mais si vous ne m'aviez pas amené ici, je ne serais pas en danger, et donc vous ne devriez pas me protéger.

- Sauf que pour une planque, il faut être deux.

- Vous auriez pu prendre Cho, il n'était pas en planque la nuit dernière.

- Non, parce que vous êtes sous ma responsabilité, et qu'aucun de mes trois autres agents n'auraient accepté de vous prendre en planque.

- Et pourquoi je suis obligé de faire une planque.

- Parce que vous travaillez au CBI.

- Faux, je suis consultant pour le CBI.

- Vous avez un contrat avec le CBI, donc vous travaillez au CBI. Donc vous faites ce que tout agent du CBI doit faire, son boulot. Soit, dans le cas présent, une planque.

- Le problème étant que je ne suis pas un agent du CBI. Mais un consultant. Agent, consultant. Ca ne se ressemble pas vraiment.

- Vous faîtes vraiment tout pour m'énerver, n'est-ce pas.

- Eh, c'est vous qui m'avez réveillé, je vous le rappel.

- Très bien, alors la prochaine fois que nous serons en planque, rappelez-moi de ne pas vous réveiller si vous dormez.

- D'accord Lisbon, à notre prochaine planque que je ferais contre mon grès en tant que consultant, je vous le rappellerai.

Ses yeux étaient déjà clos depuis un moment déjà, mais un sourire enjoué apparut sur les lèvres du blond. 10 minutes à peine s'étaient écoulées, et Lisbon avait retrouvé toutes ses forces après ce court débat. Et puis maintenant, elle avait quelque chose à faire. Trouver des arguments pour prouver à Jane qu'elle n'était pas masochiste du fait qu'elle aimait se faire embêter par Jane. C'est vrai quoi, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle l'obligeait à faire les planques avec elle, sachant tout à fait que lui n'aimait pas cela, qu'elle en était pour autant masochiste. Et ce n'était pas non pour cette raison qu'elle le réveillait pleine journée. Il ne faisait rien, alors si en plus il fallait qu'on le laisse tranquille. Mais quand elle pensa à ce qu'elle était en train de penser, elle sourit. Elle débattait sur une théorie de Jane.

Peut-être qu'en fait il avait raison, peut-être qu'elle aimait tout simplement le fait qu'il fasse attention à elle comme cela.

Elle souriait, et Jane observait ce sourire du coin de l'œil sans que l'intéressée ne s'en aperçoive. Sinon, et ça il en était sûr, ce sourire s'effacerait tout suite.

* * *

><p><em>Alors, qu'en dîtes vous. Je pense que pour une première fic', je ne me suis pas trop mal débrouillée.<em>

_Et si vous avez des idées à me donner, vous êtes la bienvenue._


	2. Jalousie, vous avez dit Jalousie ?

_Je trouvais qu'écrire du Mentalist sur une vidéo avec du Mentalist dedans, c'était vachement bien. Mais j'ai réalisé qu'écrire du Mentalist en regardant le Mentalist, c'était encore mieux. Après, je ne sais pas ce que donne le rendu. Je vous donne rendez-vous sur la page review de ce chapitre._

_Ce chapitre de "How To Make Lisbon Smile" se situe à la fin de l'épisode 15 de la saison 3, qui vient tout juste de passer en France (en effet il est passé hier soir). Cela se passe juste à la fin, lors du dernier plan de Lisbon dans son bureau, avant que Hightower ne rentre, car elle ne rentrera pas._

_Je rappel pour ceux qui n'ont pas une très grande mémoire, que cet épisode est légèrement différent des autres puisque Jane fait équipe avec la boss de sa boss, soit Hightower. Au cours de l'épisode, le mari de Hightower apporte leurs enfants au CBI est c'est Lisbon qui en est chargé. Et dans ma scène, ils sont encore dans le bureau, plus précisément dans le bureau de Lisbon, ce qui est le cas dans le vrai épisode._

_Je pense que vous êtes fin près pour lire ce que j'ai écrit. Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p>- On mange un morceau ?<p>

- Oh Jane, je ne vous avais pas entendu.

- Ces deux démons vous ont tant épuisé que cela ?

- Non, étrangement ce qui m'a le plus épuisé c'est le fait de n'avoir rien fait.

- Étrange, en effet. Hum, je peux ?

- Oh oui, allez-y.

Jane s'assit sur la chaise en face de Lisbon. Il jeta un regard aux deux enfants endormis dans la pièce. L'un sur le tas de sacs poubelle, sa sœur sur le canapé.

- Vous n'avez pas pensé à installer son frère sur mon canapé ?

- Il s'est endormi trop rapidement pour que je ne puisse mieux l'installer.

- C'est sûre que de le laisser dormir sur des poubelles de papiers est plus intelligent que de le réveiller pour mieux l'installer sur un vrai canapé.

- Figurez-vous que j'ai en effet pensez à le laisser dormir sur votre canapé, mais je me suis dit que vous n'apprécierez pas le fait que quelqu'un d'autre que vous ne s'asseye dessus. Vu ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois quelqu'un y a posé ses fesses, je préférais ne pas retenter l'expérience.

- Ce n'était pas la même chose. Et je ne pense que ce soit le bon moment pour en parler. Et même, je pensais avoir été clair sur ce sujet.

- Très bien, on arrête d'en parler.

- Merci.

Jisbon reporta son intention à ce qu'elle faisait avant qui Jane n'arrive dans son bureau. Des dossiers, encore des dossiers. Elle n'avait fait que ça de toute sa journée. Au moins elle avait rattrapé le peu de retard qu'elle avait sur certain dossiers.

- Alors, comment c'est passé cette enquête ?

- Sympathique, vraiment sympathique. J'ai appris énormément de chose sur Madeleine Hightower.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, c'est une personne extrêmement fragile, mais qui essaie de ne rien montrer. Elle y arrive, mais je suis plus doué qu'elle pour déchiffrer les gens. Un peu comme vous en fait.

- Vous comparez Hightower à moi ?

- Oui. Mais elle est différente en même temps. C'était très intéressant de travailler avec elle. Si c'était à refaire, je n'hésiterai pas. Vous devriez essayez.

- Non merci. Non pas que je ne veuille pas, mais je n'aime pas être trop proche de mes supérieurs. Ca ne se finit pas toujours très bien.

- Ok. Je ne m'attarderai pas sur ce sujet ce soir, mais ça va venir.

- Et sinon, en quoi est-elle comme moi et déférente de moi ?

- C'était comme sortir avec une autre femme.

- Pardon ?

- Oui. Elle est géniale. C'était drôle, stimulant, intense. Elle est très dynamique. On s'est bien trouvés.

- Cool.

- Quoi, vous êtes jalouse ?

- Qui moi, non !

Lisbon sentait néanmoins ses joues s'empourprer, et la petite voix qui s'éleva derrière Jane ne l'aida pas vraiment.

- Térésa est jalouse ! Térésa est amoureuse !

Lisbon et Jane se regardèrent et rirent.

- Non, je ne suis pas jalouse.

- Si tu es jalouse.

- Vous ne proposiez pas de sortir mangez ?

- Oh Lisbon, vous vous défilez devant une fille d'à peine 10 ans. Voyons.

- J'ai 9 ans.

- Regardez, elle n'a même pas 10 ans.

- Et alors. Et Mimi, se ne sont pas tes affaires.

- C'est trop mignon. Je peux vous laissez pour que vous vous expliquiez si vous voulez Lisbon ?

- C'est bon Jane, je pense être assez grande pour pouvoir régler ça avec vous à mes côtés.

- Je ne comprends pas trop mais si vous le dîtes.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous ne me dérangez pas.

- Parfait.

La petite Mimi s'était levée et se tenait assise les jambes en tailleurs sur le canapé de Lisbon pour pouvoir parler aux deux adultes qui étaient devant elle. Le débat amusait fortement Jane, qui était le troisième enfant de la pièce en ce moment.

- En faîtes vous prenez votre pied là.

- Lisbon, n'employez pas cette expression.

- Elle ne comprend pas, c'est bon. Et de toute façon je suis sûre que c'est vrai.

- Exact, mais faîtes attention à votre l'engage.

La conversation commençait à tourner en rond. Mais l'arrivée d'Hightower calma le jeu, et remit quelque peu sur pied Mimi.

- Bonsoir Lisbon. Bonsoir Jane.

- Bonsoir Madame.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Lisbon lança un regard noir à Jane, pour être sûre qu'il ne mentionne pas ce qui venait de se dire. Et elle se dépêcha de répondre avant que Jane n'en ai le temps.

- Rien. On discutait gentiment avec Mimi. C'est un ange.

- Merci, merci beaucoup Lisbon.

- C'était un vrai plaisir.

- Maman, Lisbon est amoureuse de Jane.

- C'est vrai ça ?

Hightower avait à présent le regard à la fois de la mère, amusée par ce que disait sa fille, et celui du chef du CBI de Sacramento, car elle devait être sûre que les règles du CBI soient respectées.

- Non, madame, bien sûr que non.

- Si. Et elle est jalouse de toi.

- Tiens tiens.

- Mimi, va réveiller ton frère pendant que maman et Térésa se disputent.

- D'accord Patrick.

La petite fille alla voir son frère pour le réveiller pendant que Lisbon et Hightower continuaient leur discussion. Jane avait bien comprit que Lisbon était dans une belle pente, il s'était dit qu'il fallait mieux écarter la menace.

- Bon, nous on va y aller. Bonne nuit Lisbon. Jane.

- Au revoir Madame.

- Et merci pour tout.

Lisbon ne répondit que par un grand sourire. Quand la chef fut sortie de son bureau, elle se tourna vers Jane, qui affichait lui aussi un grand sourire.

- Alors chérie, on va mangez ?

- Pas ce soir mon amour.

Elle sortit de la pièce avec ces béquilles pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur, laissant en plan un Jane plutôt surpris de ce qui venait de ce passer. Mais qui en profita pour jouer un peu plus avec sa partenaire préférée. Il bondit de sa chaise et commença à interpeller Lisbon dans ses pensées, qui s'en voulait déjà d'avoir prononcé ces mots.

- Mais Lisbon, je vous aime.

- Non Jane.

- C'est bon, je pense que tu peux m'appeler Patrick.

- Non, Jane

- Tu sais, la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants, je pense que Mimi avait raison. JE SUIS AMOUREUX DE TERESA ! Yipy !

- Jane, la ferme.

- Mais je ne peux pas chérie. JE T'AIME !

Voilà que Jane se mettait à danser et crier partout. Il partit voir des personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient même pas dans tout l'étage, et Lisbon en profita pour s'enfuir du plus vite qu'elle pouvait vers l'ascenseur.

- Un problème Lisbon ?

- Non, aucun.

On pouvait entendre dans les couloirs de l'étage Jane crier : « Lisbon, s'il vous plait, je vous aime », ou encore « Laissez-moi diner avec vous ».

Un sourire gêné et des joues roses apparurent sur le visage de Lisbon qui se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise. Pourquoi avait-elle répondu ça ? Généralement elle se contentait de rouler les yeux au ciel et de partir. Mais non, là il avait fallu qu'elle rentre dans son jeu. Et voilà où elle en était arrivée. À un Jane qui courrait dans les couloirs à sa recherche en criant partout qu'il l'aimait et qu'il voulait diner avec elle. Rien que ça. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Si ça ne pouvait être que ça ! se dit-elle à vois basse. Sa patronne était avec elle dans l'ascenseur et prenait en note chaque seconde de ce qui ce passait.

- Je pense qu'une discussion s'imposera quand vous serez en état Lisbon.

- Oui Madame.

Et pour couronner le tout, le petite Mimi était là aussi.

- Tu vois maman, je t'avais dis que Térésa et Patrick était amoureux.

Mais bon Dieu, pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il se mêle de tout ce Patrick. Et voilà qu'elle pensait à lui. Et avec le sourire en plus. Elle aurait peut-être du accepter ce diner, cela lui aurait sûrement évité ce genre de situation, ou bien lui en faire vivre de bien pire. Décidément, Jane avec un effet de plus en plus surprenant sur elle.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà ! Bon j'ai du écrire la fin sans regarder de Mentalist, mais bien en regardant une vidéo. Si vous voulez, il s'agit d'une vidéo du mentalist sur la chanson de JET intutilée Are you gonna be my girl. A savoir aussi que la fin est légèrement inspiré de le fiction de AntoniaVolturi , mais j'avais l'idée avant de lire la sienne, c'était juste que je ne savais pas trop comment la tourné. Maintenant, à vous de jouer !<em>


	3. Jane's couch

Jane's couch (_le __canapé __de __Jane) . [C'est un peu le chapitre qui explique la mini-dispute entre Jane et Lisbon dans le chapitre d'avant]_

_Hé oui, hier j'étais inspirée, alors j'ai écrit une deuxième histoire. Depuis mercredi je n'arrête pas. Malheureusement je vais devoir m'arrêter, les cours, c'est chiant._

_Et pour info, j'ai trouvé l'inspiration avec grâce à une photo où l'on voyait Jane qui pleurait devant son canapé tout déchiré, avec un smiley rouge au dessus. Et j'ai trouvé plein d'autres photos qui m'ont grandement inspirée._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p>- Vous ne croyez pas que l'on pourrait contourner les règles ?<p>

- Jane, vous le faîte à chaque, me demander mon avis ne changerai rien. Vous connaissez ma position par rapport à ça.

- Oui mais, comme dit le dicton, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

- Ce ne sont pas vos dictions qui vont changer la donne.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent au second étage du CBI, où Lisbon et Jane sortirent. Jane venait de proposer un nouveau plan pour l'enquête en cours, et comme avec tous les plans de Jane, Lisbon n'était pas d'accord. Ils continuèrent leur conversation, chacun argumentant pour défendre leur propre cause, vers les bureaux de Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt.

- Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'au moins vous ne pourrez pas dire ue vous n'étiez pas au cour…

Jane se stoppa quand il eut passé le bureau de Van Pelt. Lisbon le regardait avec étonnement. Il portait son regard partout dans la pièce à la recherche de quelque chose, ou peut-être de quelqu'un. Soit disant passant, Lisbon ne voyait pas quoi, ou qui.

- Mon canapé ! Qui a touché à mon canapé ?

- Tout s'éclairait.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a votre canapé ?

- Quelqu'un l'a touché.

- Et alors, ce n'est pas un drame !

- Si Lisbon. Si quelqu'un touche à mon canapé sans me l'avoir demandé, sans que le l'ai vu, sans que l'on m'ait averti, sans que …

- C'est bon, j'ai compris le principe.

- Bref. C'est mon canapé, on n'y touche pas.

Lisbon partit vers son bureau. Les réclamations de Jane l'énervaient profondément. Elle le supportait déjà assez sur le terrain, s'il fallait en plus qu'elle s'en occupe lorsqu'ils étaient au CBI, elle se refusait catégoriquement cette fonction. Cependant, Jane n'y prit guère attention. Il continua son investigation de son côté, dérangeant tout le personnel de l'étage.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un se serait, par inadvertance, assis sur mon canapé ?

Comme on aurait pu s'en douter, aucunes réponses ne se firent entendre.

- Je répète. Qui c'est assis sur mon canapé ? Je peux très bien deviner qui à oser faire ça, mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Alors s'il vous plait, répondez-moi.

Jane semblait déterminer à trouver la personne qui avait posée ses fesses sur son canapé. De son bureau, Lisbon admirait la scène avec un sourire extraordinaire.

- Jane, que se passe-t-il ?

- Ah, Madeleine. Regardez par vous-même.

- Que suis-je sensée voir ?

- Là, mon canapé !

- Oui. Et qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Quelqu'un c'est assis sur mon canapé.

- Mais comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

- Je le sens Madame.

- Jane, vous m'exaspérer.

Hightower s'en alla alors vers son propre bureau, laissant toujours Jane à ses recherches. Il y passa toute l'après-midi, soit plus de 4 heures. Il avait demandé à chaque employé, les avait regardé avec attention lorsqu'il les avait questionné, pour avoir la moindre information. Mais rien.

Vers 18h30, il déclara forfait pour aujourd'hui, se disant qu'il trouverait le coupable un jour prochain. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Lisbon.

- Alors, vous avez trouvé ?

- Non.

- Oh, monsieur est bougon.

- Non.

- S'il vous plait, Jane.

- Non.

- D'accord, je me tais.

Elle se concentra de nouveau sur ce qu'elle faisait avant qu'il n'arrive. Jane pris la direction du canapé de Lisbon.

- Hé ! Vous faites quoi ?

- Quelqu'un a pris mon canapé, je prends le votre. De toute façon vous ne l'utilisez pas.

- Ce n'est pas une raison. Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que le seul autre canapé de l'étage se trouve dans le bureau de Hightower. Et entre vous et moi, je préfère le votre.

- Je me sens flattée. Vraiment.

- Oh Lisbon, ne faites pas cette tête là.

- Jane, stop. Moi je bosse.

Il imita Lisbon en marmonnant, ce qui donna quelque chose comme : "Jane, sss. Na Na na.", le tout d'une voix assez aigue.

- Jane. Je vous entends.

Il recommença, ce qui eut le don d'énerver encore plus Lisbon. Elle se leva et partit du bureau. Elle ne revient que quelques 20 minutes plus tard.

- Vous êtes toujours là ?

- Où voulez-vous que j'aille ?

- Peut-être sur votre canapé.

- Je décide qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, ce canapé sera la mien.

- Alors là, même pas en rêve.

- Si regardez. Je ferme les yeux et … Oh, mais que vois-je ? Votre canapé dans cette même pièce, mais avec un écriteau sur lequel est marqué en gros pour que tout le monde sache : propriété de Patrick Jane.

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux là j'espère.

Il ouvrit les yeux et lui offrit un de ces sourire dont il avait le secret.

- Très bien, alors bonne nuit Jane !

- Bonne nuit Lisbon, à demain.

O

O

O

Quand Lisbon revint le lendemain dans son bureau, elle y trouva Jane comme elle l'avait laissé la veille.

- Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez dormis là ?

- Oh, bonjour Lisbon. Vous est bien matinale.

Il bailla un coup juste après avoir regardé sa montre.

- Et pour votre gouverne, sachez qu'en effet j'ai dormis sur votre canapé. Où voulez-vous que je dorme ?

- Sur-Vo-Tre-Ca-Na-Pé !

Ce jeu dura ainsi pendant plusieurs jours. Plusieurs jours où Jane cherchait encore et encore le coupable qui le forçait à dormir sr le canapé de Lisbon. Mais après plus de 3 jours de vaine recherche, il lui vint une idée. Alors le matin du sixième jour de cette histoire, il attendit Lisbon sur son canapé de substitution.

- Bonjour Lisbon.

- Bonjour Jane.

- Cette nuit, j'ai eut comme une sorte d'illumination.

- Attendez juste quelques minutes, que je m'installe.

Elle déposa sa mallette sur son bureau et commença à partir vers la cuisine quand Jane la rappela.

- Tenez Lisbon, je vous ai fait votre café.

- Merci Jane.

Après avoir vu la tasse de café posée sur son bureau, Lisbon se posait quelques questions.

- C'est bon, vous êtes prête ?

- Oui, allez-y.

Jane se leva et s'approcha de la jeune femme, encore debout, et commença à tourner autour d'elle.

- Je réfléchissais cette nuit. Pendant ces 5 derniers jours, je n'ai cessé de chercher un coupable, questionnant toutes les personnes du poste.

- Et …

- Et je me suis souvenue d'une chose. Vous êtes la seule que je n'ai pas interrogée.

Le sourire de Lisbon s'élargit à son maximum.

- 6 jours Jane. Vous avez mis 6 jours à vous en rendre compte.

- Alors c'était vous ?

- Oui c'était moi. Qui voulez-vous que ce soit.

- Et vous avez pariez avec Rigsby que je ne m'en rendrais pas compte.

- Pas exactement.

- Que je ne découvrirais pas que c'était vous avant une certaine date.

- C'est déjà mieux.

- Et vous avez gagné.

- En effet.

Lisbon avait un large sourire aux lèvres, et un air satisfait. Elle reprit le travail, sous le regard amusé de Jane. Comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser plus tôt ? Il observait Lisbon avec attention. Elle était fière d'elle, et elle avait de quoi. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on réussissait à le tromper comme cela. Mais pour s'assurer de ne pas avoir perdu trop de dignité, il reprit la parole.

- Et vous avez pariez combien de jours ?

- Rigsby pensait que vous alliez le voir directement, et que vous trouverez soit le même jour, soit le suivant.

- Et vous ?

- 5.

- 5 ?

- Oui. Van Pelt avait dit 3.

- Et Cho ?

- Rien. Il a dit que vous n'alliez pas savoir que je m'étais assise dessus, ou que vous alliez faire comme si de rien n'était.

- Je n'en reviens pas.

- Pourtant vous devriez.

- Mais alors c'est pour ça que vous m'avez laissé avec Cho toute cette semaine.

- Je voulais avoir toutes mes chances.

- Lisbon, sachez que vous me décevez beaucoup.

- Je suis désolé Jane, mais pour une fois que je pouvais gagner. Et puis je ne pensais pas que cela nous mener jusqu'ici.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je n'aime pas lorsque quelqu'un utilise mon canapé sans que je le sache. Et ne riez pas.

- Jane, s'il vous plait, pour une fois que je gagne contre vous, laissez-moi savourez ce moment.

Il se tut aussitôt, et laissa Lisbon reprendre une nouvelle fois ses affaires. Il s'installa de nouveau sur le canapé de la pièce, s'allongeant dessus les bras derrière la tête et les yeux fermés.

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux quand vous faites ça ?

- Voyons Lisbon. Un canapé n'est qu'un canapé.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà. Je suis un peu déçue de moi, car je trouve que je sors de l'esprit de la série. Je trouve que je me rapproche plus de Dr House. C'est vraiment pas évident de suivre toutes ces séries US en même temps ... <em>

_Une autre quand j'aurais fini un des trois autres que je suis en train d'écrire._


	4. Je ne sais pas

_Voici un nouveau chapitre de ce recueil. Cependant, il n'est pas si nouveau que ça, puisque je l'ai mis en tant qu'histoire à part entière sur mon profil. Mais je me suis que cela pouvait être comme une sorte de deux style, à cheval en le rire et les pleurs._

_ah oui, avant que vous ne commenciez, j'espère avoir corrigé toutes les fautes qu'il y avait (mais je n'en suis pas vraiment sûre)_

_Bonne lecture (enfin je l'espère)_

* * *

><p>- Jane. Qu'est que vous faites ?<p>

- Je ne sais pas.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans l'entrée de Lisbon.

Après la fin de la journée, tout le monde était partit, les trois collèges en premier, puis Lisbon, bien plus tard. Et lui, il était resté. Depuis quelque temps, il avait du mal à rentrer chez lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Alors, quand Lisbon était venue le voir pour lui dire qu'elle partait, il avait acquiescé d'un geste simple de la tête, l'écoutant à peine.

Elle avait remarqué que, depuis un moment déjà, Jane ne se comportait pas vraiment comme d'habitude. Bien que son comportement habituel n'est rien de normal. Mais tout de même. Il était plus attentif, il faisait moins le malin. Mais il semblait perdu. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, ni à quoi cet état était dû.

Peut-être était-ce à cause de leur dernière enquête. Encore une fameuse enquête signé John le Rouge. Son 29ème meurtre pour être plus précis. 10 de plus, en plus de sa femme et de sa fille. Il aurait bientôt la gloire de passer les 30 morts. Et quelle gloire ! En tout cas, pour un tueur en série, 30 meurtres en 13 ans sans jamais se faire prendre, c'est sûr que c'est quelque chose. Et Justement, c'était sûrement quelque chose de trop pour Jane.

Cela faisait maintenant 9 ans qu'il traquait cet homme, ce truand, ce monstre. John le Rouge avait réussi à s'emparer de l'esprit de Patrick Jane sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Et tout cela par sa faute. Il l'avait transformé, il l'avait condamné à vivre dans la souffrance. Et tout cela par sa faute.

Jane se maudissait mentalement à chaque fois qu'il était seul. Il savait tout cela, il s'avait qu'il était possédé par un démon qu'il n'arrivait pas à combattre. John le Rouge était devenu sa drogue, il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Malheureusement pour lui. Dès qu'un moment se présentait à lui pour être seul, il le prenait et chérissait presque ce moment où il pouvait ruminer sans craindre que d'autres personnes le voient. Le grenier du CBI était un bon endroit pour ça, et il y avait accès tout le temps. Sinon, il y avait toujours son matelas dans sa chambre, chez lui. Pour une personne normalement constituée, cette pièce aurait été l'enfer sur Terre. Le seul motif qui ornait le mur était un smiley rouge fait de sang. Personne n'aurait pu y vivre, à part bien sûr quelqu'un de dérangé. Et Patrick Jane était dérangé.

Il ne se l'était jamais avoué, mais il le savait quand même. Il s'avait qu'il était fou à lié, dérangé mentalement, démoniaque et tous les adjectifs négatif qui peuvent exister lui convenaient aussi. Mais il avait aussi un grand cœur. Et en fait, c'était ce grand cœur qui le rendait si affreux. Il avait besoin de venger sa femme et sa fille. Et il le ferait, sans doute.

Mais voilà, ce 29ème meurtre avait réveillé en lui une onde d'incertitude. 9 ans à le chercher, à jouer avec lui, ou plus exactement à lui servir de pion. Il avait réalisé qu'il se faisait utiliser à chaque fois. Il avait réalisé qu'à chaque enquête ouverte à cause de John le Rouge, il s'emportait dans une furie pas possible.

Donc oui, depuis quelque temps, Patrick Jane avait changé. Mais en fait, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il ne savait pas où cela le mènerait, si cela l'aiderait ou pas. Lui qui savait toujours tout, ou finissait par le savoir, n'arrivait pas à trouver les réponses à ses questions.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là, chez elle, chez Lisbon, tenant sa tête entre ses mains, la fixant du regard, si près d'elle. Il ne savait plus comment il était arrivé ici. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment.

- Jane. Qu'est-ce que vous faite ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Et elle non plus ne savait pas. Il était si étrange. Son regard lui permit de comprendre qu'il la désirait. Mais comment ? Son regard était vide, on ne pouvait pas savoir s'il la désirait en bien ou en mal, s'il la désirait comme il désirait John le Rouge ou comme il désirait retrouver sa fille et sa femme.

- Jane. Ca va ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Il répétait ces mots. Si ça se trouve, il n'écoutait même pas.

- Jane. Vous me faites peur.

- Je ne sais pas.

Elle avait la confirmation, il n'écoutait pas. Il l'a regardait, il l'a désirait, c'est tout.

- Jane. Parlez-moi.

Mais il ne répondit rien. La seule chose qui prouva qu'il était encore là, c'était qu'il se rapprocha d'elle.

Il approcha sa tête de celle de Lisbon, sans lâcher son regard. Et alors il l'embrassa.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, mais il le faisait.

Par contre, il savait qu'il aimait ça.

- Jane.

Cette parole ce perdit dans un murmure. Il ne s'était pas arrêté au simple baiser futile comme l'aurait fait deux jeunes enfin, comme il aurait pu le faire parce qu'il n'avait plus que le souvenir de ce qu'était un baiser. Non, il avait approfondi ce baiser. Térésa se laissait faire. Leur baiser était indescriptible.

C'était le premier vrai baiser de Jane depuis l'accident. Il se laissait aller, il laissait son cœur dépasser sa raison.

Lisbon essaya de se reculer lentement. Il la laissa faire, gardant le contact qu'il avait avec elle. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il ce passait. Jane n'était plus Jane, il était quelqu'un d'autre. Mais qui ? Elle ne savait pas. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à la réponse, il captura une nouvelle fois ses lèvres.

En fait, ce n'était pas qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Il la fit reculer contre le mur. Il la recouvrait de baiser. Il la déshabillait. Il l'amenait jusqu'à la chambre. Il lui faisait l'amour. Il la tenait dans ses bras. Il sentait ses cheveux. Il l'observait comme ce n'était pas permis. Il l'aimait.

Tant de questions sans réponses. Mais aussi tant de réponses sans question.

Maintenant il savait. Il savait ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état, ce qui l'avait changé. John le Rouge l'avait changé. Mais pas en monstre. Juste en quelqu'un de plus aimant. Il savait qu'en fait, la meilleure revanche serait celle là. Il n'y à rien de mieux contre la mort que l'amour. Il savait désormais qu'il avait gagné contre son démon. Il avait surmonté sa peur de l'amour, il avait franchi cette barrière.

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé, ce soir là en ouvrant la porte à Jane, qu'elle finirait dans cet état d'insouciance.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé, ce soir là en entrant chez Lisbon, qu'il finirait dans cet état de satisfaction.

Jamais ils n'auraient pensé, ce soir là en quittant le CBI, qu'ils finiraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et ce sûrement pour plusieurs nuits.

* * *

><p><em>Alors, vos impressions si c'est la première fois que vous la lisez, ou même si c'est la seconde et que vous aviez eu la flemme de mettre un comm' ?<em>

_Dans tous les cas, je tiens à vous préciser que, pour l'instant, c'est une des histoires dont je suis la plus fière, bien qu'elle ne soit pas un chef d'oeuvre._

_écrite (apparemment car cela fait quelques mois déjà que je l'ai écrite et donc je ne me souviens plus très bien) à l'aide de la vidéo de beautylisbon : patrick jane ? you're my angel_


	5. la Larme de Vérité

_Un nouveau chapitre, assez étrange je dois dire._

_Il est plus centré sur Jane, et défini quelques pensées de Lisbon envers Jane._

_Le début est assez surprenant, mais je n'ai pas trouvé quelque chose d'assez bien, alors j'ai laissé comme ça, puis j'ai réaliser que ça passait._

_Mais je vais vous laissez découvrir. Bonne lecture, encore une fois._

* * *

><p>- Est-ce que vous savez ce que ça fait de porter le deuil de quelqu'un que vous aimiez et qui est parti à cause de vous ?<p>

- Oui, Jane je le sais, je l'ai vécu et je le vis chaque jour en faisant ce métier.

- Avec qui, qui avez-vous tué involontairement ?

- Ma mère Jane, et mon père, et mes frères. Chacun par un moyen différent, mais tous aussi fort.

- Votre mère. Elle est morte, mais votre père ou vos frère sont encore vivant.

- Si vous croyez que vivre dans l'alcool est une vie, alors vous vous trompez fortement.

- Il a choisi de boire, ce n'était pas de votre faute.

- Si j'avais été là, j'aurai pu l'aider. Comme j'aurais pu mieux faire pour mes frères. Est-ce que vous croyez qu'être la seule femme dans une famille de 5 garçons est facile ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

- Alors exprime-vous clairement.

- Vous n'avez tué aucunes de ses personne. Vous remettez tous leurs malheurs sur votre dos, alors que ce n'est pas votre faute.

- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Vous ne savez rien de ce qui s'est passé avant vous. Vous ne connaissez pas tout Jane. Et le fait de refuser le don que vous avez en est la preuve.

- Je n'ai pas de don.

- Si, justement. Vous avez ce don de pouvoir lire dans les gens.

- Ce n'est que de l'observation Lisbon, vous le savez.

- Alors pourquoi vous nous aidez.

- Ça aussi vous le savez.

- Vous n'êtes là que pour lui ?

- Oui.

- Vous n'êtes que pour ce désire de vengeance qui vous fait vivre.

- Vous venez de résumer la situation.

- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il y a quelque chose de plus compliqué derrière le fait de vouloir tuer quelqu'un ?

- Vous ne savez pas ce que je ressens.

- Pas maintenant, c'est vrai, mais je l'ai vécu

- Et ils étaient votre famille. Elles étaient ma famille.

- Et cela change-t-il la donne ?

- Oui. Vous n'avez pas choisi votre famille. J'avais trouvé la mienne.

- Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites parfois ?

- Oui. Et je pense que garder les choses pour soi n'arrange rien.

- Peut-être, mais il y a des façons moins direct pour le faire.

- Vous venez de dire qu'il fallait que je m'exprime plus formellement. Je pense que je ne peux pas faire mieux.

Lisbon n'en revenait pas.

- Vous savez ce que vous êtes ? Vous n'êtes qu'un être égoïste, prétentieux et psychopathe.

- Je vous remercie de votre franchise.

Elle resta bloqué.

- C'est tout ? Je vous dis que vous êtes un psychopathe et vous faîtes comme si de rien n'était ?

- Que voulez-vous que je dise ?

- Je ne sais pas ? Les gens normaux insultent ceux qui les rabaissent.

- Vous ne le méritez pas. Moi si. Tout ce que vous avez dit est vrai, et je ne peux que l'assumer. Et l'entendre dire par une personne telle que vous me fait comprendre que tout ce que je pensais était bien vrai.

La surprise avait prit la place de la colère dans l'esprit actuel de Libson.

- Comment pouvez-vous vous dégrader à ce point ? J'ai dit ça sous le coup de la colère. Et pour vous, c'est normal.

- Vous l'avez très bien dit vous-même, je ne vis que pour tuer.

Il restait là, droit, sans un seul clignement de paupières. Sa froideur était effrayante. Lisbon avait peur de deux choses : du comportement de son ami, et de ce qu'il pensait de lui. Jamais elle n'avait vu quelqu'un de dégrader à se point. Jane était quelqu'un de remarquable. Son seul point faible était la mort. Et c'était, d'après Jane, son point fort. C'était la seule chose qui le maintenait encore en vie.

Quant à Lisbon, elle avait les yeux qui brillaient à cause des larmes qui s'échappaient de son corps. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Le regard vide de son partenaire lui glaçait le sang. Elle aurait voulu l'aider, mais elle ne voyait pas comment. Elle s'approcha de lui doucement, le fixant des yeux pour essayer de comprendre. Puis elle vit quelque chose qui glissait doucement le long de la joue de Jane. Cela scintillait et roulait lentement, suivant les courbes du visage. La goutte passa tranquillement sur les lèvres de l'homme, et arrivée au bas du visage, la goutte tomba dans le vide. Sa chute s'embla durer une éternité.

Lisbon la regarda sombrer attentivement, ayant un léger sursaut lorsqu'elle toucha le sol et s'éclata en d'autres minuscules gouttes. A partir de là, ce fut comme si Jane était apparu comme une nouvelle personne, quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qu'elle venait de découvrir. Elle approcha sa main près du visage de Jane, et effaça d'un geste doux et simple une larme.

- D'accord Jane. On va tout reprendre à zéro.

- Merci.

- Je ne parle pas que de cette conversation. Mais de notre relation.

Jane ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir, mais son comportement ne lui donnait par forcément l'avantage dans ce qu'il pouvait dire. Il appréciait Lisbon, il l'a connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas.

- Vous avez besoin de quelqu'un, et je suis là.

- Pourquoi vous faîtes ça ?

- Vous voulez rester ce que vous êtes ?

- Non !

- Alors pour une fois, écoutez-moi. Vous avez besoin d'aide, vous …

- Lisbon, non, je …

- Jane. Ecoutez-moi. Si vous continuez à être dans ce genre de folie, il y aura un moment où vous ne pourrez plus en sortir. Sauf si c'est ce que vous voulez, je suis là.

C'était donc ça. Lisbon était là pour l'aider. Elle avait fait tout cela pour le persuader à parler, à lui faire dire tout ce qu'il pensait. Mais il n'avait rien dit, il était resté froid et réservé. Il n'avait tenu compte d'aucunes des insultes de Lisbon, il avait tout encaissé et avait prévu de se morfondre seul chez lui comme tous les soirs pour que personne ne voient sa peine. Pour que personne ne voit qui il était vraiment. Mais Lisbon avait percé son secret, elle avait lu en lui comme il le faisait parfois avec elle. Il n'avait rien révélé car il savait comment s'y prendre. Mais il n'avait pas comprit que parfois le silence en disait beaucoup plus.

Oui il avait besoin d'aide. Oui c'était sûrement un psychopathe. Et oui il allait suivre Lisbon.

Il allait tout lui dire, car il avait réalisé qu'elle ferait tout pour qu'il aille dans le droit chemin. Et que sinon, il devoir se séparer d'une amie à laquelle il tenait. Et ça, il ne le supporterait pas.

* * *

><p><em>Alors, étrange non ?<em>

_si vous voulez savoir d'où me vient l'inspiration initial, allez voir la vidéo de ducrichy, ice box TM (ou un truc dans ce genre)_

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	6. Simple mais Efficace

_Me revoilà. J'étais en vacances, et j'ai donc eu le temps d'écrire un peu. Voici un petit drabble._

* * *

><p>Simple mais efficace<p>

- On s'ennuie, vous ne voulez pas faire un jeu ?

- Ça dépend de ce que vous proposez.

- Un jeu, peu importe.

- De quelle sorte ?

- De sorte stupide, simple, mais efficace.

- Au point où j'en suis.

- Je suis sûr que je peux vous avoir avant la fin de la nuit.

- Et moi non.

- Vous voulez pariez ?

Elle sentit tout à coup des lèvres sur les siennes. Mais ça avait été plus que ce qu'il avait dit. Ça avait été stupide, rapide, simple, très efficace, et à refaire. En soit, un gala de charité avec Patrick Jane pour seule compagnie.

* * *

><p>A<em>lors ? Alors ?<em>

_Au fait, un drable est une histoire de 100 mots, ou en tout cas de moins de 1000 mots._


	7. Ange ou Démon ?

_Oui, je sais , cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié. Mais il y a eut les vacances et la reprise n'a pas été évidente pour moi. Mais ma vie ne vous intéresse sûrement pas._

_Alors bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>- Vous ne devriez pas.<p>

Lisbon sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit cette voix qu'elle reconnut aussitôt derrière elle. Elle aurait du s'en douter. Il l'avait vu partir du CBI précipitamment, chose rare. Elle s'était disputer avec un vieil ami, et elle était rentrée chez elle. Elle avait voulu être seule pour détruire toute présence de cette personne dans sa vie et avait jeté tout ce qu'il avait pu lui offrir. Il restait cependant un cadeau qu'elle avait du mal laissé tomber. Alors depuis près de 10 minutes, et pesait le pour et le contre, assise au milieu du salon avec un sac poubelle devant elle et l'objet concerné dans les mains. Elle ne se posa même pas la question de savoir comment il était entré.

- Je ne devrais pas faire quoi ?

- Ça, jeter ce cadeau que vous a offert un ami auquel vous tenez, bien qu'il vous ait déçu aujourd'hui.

- Ok, et pourquoi je ne devrais pas le faire ?

Parce que vous savez pertinemment que vous allez regrettez ce geste jusqu'à ce que récupériez l'objet. Et pendant que vous chercherez encore et encore, vous serez d'une humeur massacrante. Et comme je suis là et que je vous dis ça, si vous continuez, vous allez dire que si je n'avais pas été là, il n'y aurait pas eu de problème. Donc toute votre colère intérieure sortira et ce sera moi qui prendrais. Alors je devrai faire en sorte de repérer vos propres bêtises, de retrouver l'objet en question, et de me faire sermonner une dernière fois car ce n'était pas mes affaires. Mais tout cela m'aura fait gagner un sourire et un merci, sachant qu'en fait je n'ai rien fait. Mais cela m'arrangerai beaucoup si l'on passait toutes ces étapes et que vous ne jetiez pas cette chose.

Lisbon sourit. Elle ne pouvait faire que ça, même si les larmes la rongeaient de l'intérieur et lui suppliaient de les laisser sortir, ce à quoi elle se refusa catégoriquement. Elle se trouvait là, devant sa poubelle et priait pour que cet homme parte, mais s'avouait intérieurement le fait qu'elle veuille qu'il reste.

Elle lâcha l'objet qu'elle tenait, et se releva pour lui fit face. Il n'y avait que ça à faire.

- Vous savez quoi ?

- Non, mais je pense que je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir.

- Pour commencer, fermez-la.

- Pardon, allez-y, continuer.

- Merci.

Elle attendit un peu avant de reprendre la parole et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Comme si ce qu'elle allait dire était une révélation. C'en était une, enfin, dans un sens. Elle arrêter de réfléchir et se jeta à l'eau. Elle savait que ce qui allait venir allait faire l'objet d'un débat. Cours, certes, mais réel. Car elle ne pouvait jamais rien lui avouer sans qu'il ne fasse un compte-rendu précis, qu'il décortique chaque pensé.

- Parfois, j'ai l'impression que vous êtes quelque chose comme ma conscience.

- Vraiment, vous me flattez là Lisbon !

- Ou un ange tombé …

- Du ciel, autrement dit du paradis. Quelle originalité.

- J'envisageais plus le terme de l'enfer.

- Paradoxe. On ne peut pas tomber de l'enfer.

- Peut-être, mais j'ai dit « ange ».

Jane semblait perplexe aux paroles de la jeune femme, il le suivait pas vraiment dans son développement. Ce qui était assez rare, et ce qui par conséquent l'intéressait au plus haut point. Il savait qu'elle ne suivait pas toujours un cheminement logique dans son raisonnement, ce qui l'intriguait. Mais cela lui permettait une source de distraction, car tout le monde sait qu'il aimait les énigmes, surtout de nature personnelles.

- Donc si je comprends bien, je viens des enfers.

- Exactement.

- Intéressant. En l'espace de 30 secondes, je suis passé de ce que je prends pour un compliment à une insulte.

- Jane. Vous savez que ce n'est pas réellement vrai.

- Et puis-je savoir ce que réellement vrai signifie ?

- Jane !

Lisbon lui donna une tape sur le torse. Une dont elle avait le secret et qui montrait le fait qu'ils se respectent quand même.

- Très bien, très bien. Je ne relèverai pas cette notion de moi que vous avez. Mais parlons que je sois hypothétiquement cet espèce d'ange déchu, puis-je savoir comment cette idée de moi vous aie venue ?

- Disons que non-hypothétiquement, vous avez une mauvaise influence sur moi, mais que tout aussi non-hypothétiquement, vous donnez souvent des avis intéressant et utile. Et je dis bien souvent, pas toujours.

Elle ajouta cette dernière phrase rapidement, voyant un large sourire s'agrandir sur le visage du consultant. Son égo était déjà bien assez surdimensionné, elle n'avait nul besoin d'en rajouté. Mais à sa surprise, le sourire du dit consultant s'agrandit quand même.

- Donc non-hypothétiquement, je fais le mal et le bien autour de moi.

- Vous n'êtes pas le centre du monde non plus.

- Certes, mais ce que nous racontons n'est qu'hypothétique.

Lisbon regretta de l'avoir laissé entré à ce moment précis. Il n'allait pas abandonner, pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas tout ce qu'il voudrait. Son sourire à lui était toujours vivant, malicieux, et charmeur. Comment un homme pouvait-il faire ce genre de chose ?

- Et vraiment hypothétiquement, qu'est ce que je donne ?

- Un ange diabolique.

Elle voulu continuer, et changer le simple diabolique en diaboliquement sexy, mais il en était de sa réputation de s'arrêter. Cependant, une légère expression sur son visage prouva au mentaliste qu'elle ne disait pas tout.

- Mais encore ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ?

Elle sentait ses joues le trahirent et leur discussion s'allonger.

- Lisbon, voyons, nous savons tous les deux de quoi nous parlons. Je vous rappelle que ceci n'est qu'hypothétique.

- Alors disons que non-hypothétiquement vous êtes un diable, et qu'hypothétiquement vous êtes un ange.

- Merci. Au moins, la poire est tranchée.

Lisbon se sentit quelque peu revivre. C'était exactement le genre de moment qu'elle détestait partager avec Jane. Ce genre de chamailleries qui ne menaient nulle part. Il n'y avait que Jane qui en tirait un sourire grandiose. Il garda d'ailleurs ce sourire qu'il lui allait tant pendant les quelques minutes de silences qui s'écoulèrent alors que Lisbon rangeait par ci par là des affaires qui trainaient après l'ouragan qui était passé et qui avait révélé tous les objets devenus interdits. Ce ne fut que lorsque la propriétaire des lieux revînt des poubelles extérieurs après avoir décidé de jeter toutes ces affaires qu'il reprit la parole.

- Euh Lisbon ?

- Oui Jane.

- Le sac que vous venez de jeter.

- Oui ?

- Vous avez laissé tombe la tortue que vous ne vouliez finalement pas jeter dedans.

- Pardon ?

- Objet vous pas vouloir jeter maintenant poubelle, maintenant dehors.

- Oh Jane, vous n'auriez pas pu dire ça avant que je ne la sorte.

- Pardon, ça m'était sorti de la tête.

Et il leva les mains en signe d'innocence et regarda sa patronne se précipiter jusqu'aux poubelle sur le trottoir, lui criant dessus. Oui, il était u ange diabolique.

* * *

><p><em>Je ne suis pas très sûre de ce que ça donne, mais c'est assez sympas. Mon problème était toujours de resté dans l'esprit de la série, surtout quand on regarde plusieurs, au bout d'un moment on ne sait plus trop ce que l'on écrit.<em>

_A la prochaine (qui ne devrait pas tardé, disons à la fin du mois, promis)_


	8. Encore Gagné

_Me voilà de retour. Peut être pas aussitôt que prévu, mais je suis là. Bon, l'histoire n'est pas celle d'origine, j'étais partie sur quelque chose de complètement différent. Mais je en trouvais pas la suite, alors j'ai tout modifié et ça a donné ... _

* * *

><p>- Vous êtes encore sur ce dossier ?<p>

Jane venait d'entrer dans le bureau de sa supérieure sans prévenir. Lisbon en avait été surprise, et en avait renversé son café.

- Jane ! Vous ne pouvez pas frappez, comme tout le monde ?

- On se calme, je vais chercher de quoi nettoyer.

- Merci, ce sera déjà ça.

Pendant qu'il cherchait un torchon pour faire office de serpillière, elle essaya de sauver les documents qui devenaient jaunâtre au fur et à mesure que le café se répandait sur son bureau. Elle souleva le clavier pour ne pas qu'il se court-circuite, prit du bout des doigts les quelques feuilles qui traînaient, enleva les dossiers qu'elle jeta par terre, et se demanda comment elle allait expliquer la nouvelle couleur du papier à Hightower, en plus de l'odeur qui émanait des papiers, la plupart assez important.

Quand Jane revint, elle était en train de créer un chemin pour que le café n'aille pas explorer d'autres recoins de son bureau et en saccager un peu plus. Elle essayait tant bien que de mal de faire couler le liquide énergétique dans sa poubelle. Jane arriva enfin à son secours alors qu'elle ne trouva plus quoi faire pour arrêter la catastrophe.

- Vous semblez désemparée.

- Peut-être parce que je le suis.

- Ce n'est que du café.

- Ce ne sont pas que des papiers qui ne servent à rien. ajouta-t-elle en secouant des feuilles devant lui pour les faire sécher plus vite, si possible.

- Vous venez d'admettre que certains sont inutiles Lisbon. Je suis sûre qu'au moins un quart de ceux que vous remplissez le sont.

- Presque. Un quart vous concerne.

- Moi ?

- Oui vous. Avec toutes vos bêtises, je suis obligée des comptes rendus en plus, qui me prennent beaucoup de temps parce que je dois trouver une raison valable à ce que vous faites. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je suis encore là à cette heure tardive comme vous l'avez constaté avant de me faire renverser mon café.

Elle continua son sauvetage, pendant que Jane faisait le nécessaire pour réduire les dégâts. Après plusieurs aller-retour, le bureau n'avait plus une goutte de café, mais l'odeur était toujours présente dans la pièce. La poubelle fut vite jeter pour ne pas répandre de café si jamais elle était trouée, et la souris d'ordinateur n'avait pas pu être sauvée.

- Ouf, personne n'est mort.

- Ce n'était pas le Titanic non plus.

- Non, c'était une marré noire.

- Votre humour me désespère.

- Je vois ça.

Lisbon n'avait pas tiré un sourire depuis le début, et ce n'était pas avec cette blague qu'elle allait le faire.

- Ecoutez ! Premièrement, il est 21h15, je devrais déjà être chez moi, à grignotez quelque chose devant la télé. Deuxièmement, j'ai du travail en retard, comme toujours, à cause de vous. Troisièmement, ma chemise est tachée, et elle empeste le café, tout comme la plupart des objets qui étaient sur mon bureau…

- Je croyais que vous adoriez le café.

Lisbon ne le laissa pas marmonner longtemps, lui offrant un regard noir, et continuant sa tirade d'un air plutôt colérique.

- Quatrièmement, ma souris d'ordinateur est foutue, ce qui fait que je ne peux plus utiliser l'ordinateur pour l'instant.

Elle entendit Jane marmonner une nouvelle fois, et dire quelque chose comme « oh l'informatique » et soufflant exagérément expressément ensuite, et elle n'eut qu'un réflexe, celui de lui balancer la proprement dites souris à la figure. Elle le rata, volontairement, elle ne voulait pas d'autres papiers à remplir par sa faute, et enchaîna sur son discours, qu'elle put terminer.

- Et cinquièmement, je n'ai aucune idée de comment Hightower va prendre tout ça.

- Vous lui direz que c'est de ma faute.

- Parce que vous pensez réellement que c'est grâce à vous que tout va s'arranger, que je vais avoir une souris toute neuve avant la fin de la semaine ?

- C'est moi qui vous l'ai cassée, c'est moi qui vais la réparer.

Lisbon laissa échapper un soupir d'étonnement. Heureusement que Jane avait ce don de la faire sourire assez rapidement après un mauvais moment, parce que sinon cela aurait pu être grave. Surtout quand il s'agit du travail. Elle détestait être en retard dans les papiers qu'elle devait rendre, et elle l'était souvent à cause de Jane. Il fallait dont qu'il se fasse pardonner de temps en temps. Il ne manquait pas un moment pour essayer de mettre un peu gaieté dans sa vie, c'était comme ça que Lisbon prenait les tentatives de Jane pour se faire pardonner. Il n'avait jamais fait de grosse catastrophe, alors il n'avait pas eu besoin d'inventer quelque chose de grandiose pour implorer le pardon de Lisbon. La plupart du temps, quand il la faisait sourire dans les quelques minutes qui suivaient, cela signifiait que c'était gagné pour lui. Et là, il avait encore une fois gagné.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

- Jane, sérieusement. Vous allez réparer ma souris ?

- Façon de parler. Je vais demander au type qui s'occupe de tous ces engins une nouvelle souris et voilà.

Cette fois-ci, Lisbon explosa de rire. Jane ne se rendait pas compte de la situation, ce qui la faisait littéralement exploser de rire. C'est avec un tas de feuilles tachées entre les mains qu'elle s'assit sur sa chaise, par chance non touchée par la catastrophe.

- Jane. Je tiens à vous apprendre que nous sommes dans la fonction publique.

- Je sais. Mais je ne vois toujours pas ce qui peut vous faire rire à ce point.

- Jane. Pour avoir un stylo, il faut faire signer un papier à 3 personnes différentes et attendre 10 jours avant de l'avoir sur votre bureau. Ensuite, vous avez le bonheur de constater que ce n'est pas ce que vous aviez demandé, que la commande a été échangé avec celle d'un autre bureau qui se trouve à l'autre bout de cet Etat, et qu'il va vous falloir 5 jours pour que l'autre personne s'en rende compte, et encore 5 jours pour que l'on vous envoie le colis dans lequel vous devrez mettre UN stylo. Et enfin attendre les 10 jours de livraison réglementaire. Donc si tout ce passe bien, j'aurais ma foutu souris dans un mois.

- Ce n'est pas si mal.

- Jane, cette fois-ci, j'aimerais vraiment m'en occuper moi-même. Tout du moins pour la souris. Car ce n'est pas avec votre connaissance dans l'informatique que je l'aurais de si tôt. Mais c'est à vous de vous expliquer avec Hightower pour la couleur jaunâtre que mes dossiers auront lorsque je les lui rendrais.

- Très bien, je m'occuperais d'elle, tandis que vous vous occuperez du gars à la casquette bleu qui traîne toute la journée dans le bâtiment sans rien faire.

- Pour une fois, il aurait quelque chose à faire.

- Donc finalement, heureusement que je suis là.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que sinon la casquette bleu serait payé à ne rien faire, que vous n'auriez pas de travail, mais que vous passeriez tout ce temps perdu à cause de moi à arrêter des méchants et dons à risquer votre vie, et que sans, vous n'auriez pas ce joli sourire qui vous va si bien mais que vous détestez parce qu'il est là à cause de moi sur vos lèvre.

C'est ainsi que, oui, Patrick remporta une fois de plus la partie. Mais en avait-il perdu une seule un jour ?

* * *

><p><em>Bon, ce n'est pas la meilleure, je l'avoue. Mais on se marre un peu quand même, alors c'est ce qui compte pour moi.<em>


End file.
